soledad compartida
by ben-hiwatari
Summary: el campeonato mundial se acerca y los bladeblakers deben afrontar varios cambios sorpresivos en este año pero lo que no se imaginan la enredada en la que se meteran sin saber por que o como y bueno varias sorpresas se tejeran entre ellas. como el pasao y futuro se mezclan sin dejar espacio para el presente


Hola a todos las personas que leen este fic. Ya sé que está en el pasado la serie de beyblade pero (2000-2002 - 2014 en serio mucho tiempo) pero en fin me decidí a escribir esto porque he visto la serie demasiadas veces y cada temporada mil veces y no me deja de gustar esto suena cursi pero: yo aún recuerdo mis años infantiles viendo cada fin de semana los caps de beyblade y entusiasmándome por las batallas entre los blades (aunque solo hayan sido trompos: 3). Bueno en fin les dejo esto para que lo lean los que quieran verse de nuevo la serie (obviamente es en broma) y recuerden las emociones torpes de peleas entre trompos con bestias gigantes y niños drogados que las controlaban… tan tan

Me basare en el anime mas que todo (tiene muchos "huecos" que se pueden utilizar) y se desarrolla después de la 3ra temporada. Los bladebleakers tiene la misma ropa que en g revolution

CAPITULO 1: ¿Qué piensas cuando ves 4 chicos caminando por las calles?

¿pero ellos que estarán haciendo.. Buscando algo?

Era una tarde común y corriente para todo el mundo en Tokyo; la gente caminaba en las calles, conversaba, escuchaba música, veía comerciales o intentaban ignorar los terribles gritos del campeón mundial de beyblade que resonaban en eco por todas partes donde pasaba alborotado y echando chispa, mientras otros 3 chicos intentaban calmarlo; tal vez 2 utilizaban algo de fuerza mientras el tercero solo utilizaba palabras:

TYSON: MALDICION ¡KAI! DONDE DEMONIOS TE METISTE!

RAI: Tyson! (Agarrando el brazo derecho de tyson, mientras forcejeaba hacia atrás para impedir el avance del campeón) deja de gritar por todo tokyo, tus gritos llegaran a gran Bretaña y aun asi kai no aparecerá ni por qué destruyas japon con tus horripilantes sonidos!

TYSON: NO ME IMPORTA AL FIN Y AL CABO NOS VAMOS PARA LONDRES EN LA PRIMERA ETAPA DEL CAMPEONATO MUNDIAL, ASI QUE JAPON SE PUEDE ENCONTRAR CON LA ATLANTIDA SI ES NECESARIO pero… HASTA NO ENCONTRAR A KAI Y ARRASTRARLO YO MISMO MISMO AL AVION NO ESTARE CONTENTO POR DEJARNOS EN ESPERA! ¡KAI! SAL TE JURO QUE NO DOLERA DEMASIADO!

MAX: (enrollando la pierna izquierda con las suyas, mientras se sostenía de un poste con todas sus fuerzas) tenemos que regresar al aeropuerto hilary, daichi, hiro y el señor dickenson nos están esperando!

TYSON: ¡ KAI ! APARECE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

RAI: le estas gritando a nadie tyson contrólate!

KENNY: (en voz Kenny: timida cuando trata de hablarle algo a tyson pero nunca le grita) vamos chicos regresemos el vuelo sale a las 3:00 y ya son las 2:50, tenemos que volver en 10 min lo que recorrimos en 40min!

RAI: daichi tenia razón debimos haber dejado que saliera solo a buscar y que se quedara esperando el próximo vuelo!

MAX: rayos y aparte no rastro de kai!

(tyson repite y repite lo mismo )

KENNY: aaahhh que vamos a hacer!?

RAI: momentos desesperados medidas desesperadas! (suelta el brazo de tyson y rápidamente le da un golpe que lo deja inconsciente) al fin se calmo

MAX: (jadeando) nadie lo detiene cuando esta enojado… hay que ver lo que es capaz..

KENNY: TAXI!

(el taxi se detiene )

RAI: que haces jefe para que paras un taxi ? puedo cargar a tyson en mi espalda y regresar… (Exhausto)

KENNY: claro como no se me ocurrio cargar al mismísimo campeon mundial hasta el aeropuerto siendo las 2:56 !

RAI Y MAX: ….. aaaa (silencio) AAAAHHH YA ES TAN TARDE!?

3:15… MAS TARDE EN EL AVION (MILAGROSAMENTE)

RAI, MAX Y KENNY: (casi sin aliento sentados en 3 puestos seguidos) … (típica escena que les sale el alma por la boca)

HILARY: (como un 'demonio') saben la vergüenza que me hicieron pasar USTEDES al tener que atrasar el vuelo 12 min?!

S. DIQUENSON: vamos, vamos hilary los chicos llegaron sanos y salvos… bueno al menos uno de ellos esta plácidamente durmiendo y los.. o.. tro.. s.. bueno llego al menos la mitad de cada uno JA JAJA A!

RAI Y MAX: (mirada amenazante)

DAICHI: eso les pasa por ir detrás de tyson, si me hubieran seguido habrían disfrutado de esos dulces… ummm estaban tan buenos! :3

VOZ DE LA BOCINA: por favor abrochen sus cinturones el avión despegara

HIRO: rei, max, Kenny. Buen entrenamiento persiguiendo a Tyson por todas partes aunque no fuese un entrenamiento puedo decir que se esforzaron al máximo

RAI, MAX Y KENNY: (sin palabras)

HIRO_:*abra que ver como serán las cosas este torneo… (echa un vistazo y ve la silla vacia) en especial si el torneo es por equipos y hay un miembro al que no le importa…. Esto afectara en el rendimientos de los chicos o solo me estoy preocupando de más?*_

RAI, MAX Y KENNY: (completamente dormidos)

HILARY: en que demonios estará pensando kai?

DAICHI: a kai no le importamos entonces no deberíamos preocuparnos por el

HILARY: tal vez tangas razón.. Pero él es un miembro necesario en el equipo

S. DICKENSON: de nada sirve pensar en lo que esté haciendo ese chico, se ha comportado asi desde la última batalla en equipo ya deberían saberlo. Además algo me dice que llegara de sorpresa y no de muy buen humor

HILARY: me preocupa el torneo Y LAS TONTERIAS DE TYSON pero kai.. es miemb-

HIRO: hilary si quieres que los bba revolution estén unidos habrá que dejar lo 'podrido' asi que no te preocupes algún dia kai se detendrá a pensar y volverá a los 'no podridos'

DAICHI: intento dormir asi que cállense se una vez!

(y el vuelo continuo hasta su destino).


End file.
